


Jyatt/// Truth or Dare

by 1975isbae



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 22:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15496551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1975isbae/pseuds/1975isbae
Summary: The IT cast are all together and a game of truth or dare which brings out some unexpected things.





	Jyatt/// Truth or Dare

It was Saturday night, movie night for the It cast and everyone was gathered around the TV with popcorn and blankets. Jeremy sitting on the couch, with Sophia on the floor sitting in between his legs. Chosen sat right beside Jeremy. Finn and Jack were sitting on the love seat, cuddling while looking super cute. And hoping no one would notice. Jaeden was sitting on the floor and Wyatt was sitting on the chair above him.

*Jaeden POV*

I'm really fighting the urge to keep looking back at Wyatt. I mean I've already looked back at him about five times. But I keep feeling like he's staring at me, which he probably is not, and it's making me nervous. Why would I be nervous? Because the cutest guy in the world is sitting right above me. I wish I could stare at him all day.

"Jaeden! Jae!" I hear someone yelling and I snap out of it with a jolt.

"Huh?" I ask in a dazed and confused tone. Looking to see that the person who yelled that was the one and only Wyatt himself, instantly blushing when our eyes met, causing me to turn away.

"I was just saying that the pizza is here, but you looked really zoned out. What were you thinking about anyway?" Wyatt asks with a amused grin that made me melt.

You. "Um, nothing..." I said to a very unconvinced Wyatt. I could tell he didn't believe me, but decided to drop it, which I was thankful for.

"Whatever, let's just go get pizza." Wyatt said.

"Ok..." I said hoping that he didn't notice me blushing earlier.

*Later after movie*

We were all done watching the movie, so we decided to play a game. We weren't really deciding on anything, so I decided to suggest something.

"How about truth or dare?" I say loudly and everyone goes quiet.

"Umm... you know how ot went last time." Jack says, referring to one of their past movie nights whenever jack fell off the table on a dare, and almost broke his arm.

"I promise nothing like that will happen this time... please?" I say pleadingly. 

"Fine." Jack says reluctantly.

"Ok then, truth or dare it is. Who's going first?" I ask, enthusiastically. 

"I'll go." Sophia says confidently. "Ok, Finn, truth or dare?"

"Umm...." Finn says pretending to think. "Dare, obviously." 

"I dare you to choose either person beside you to sit in your lap for the rest of the game." Sophia says with a smirk. Well Jack was on his right and Jeremy was on his left.

"I'll have to go with.... Jack." He says and we all chuckle, because he obviously wasn't going to pick Jeremy.All of us except Jack laughed, and he flushed a bright red.

"Do I have to?" Jack asks hesitantly.

"Yes, it's the rules." Sophia says smirking, because she knows about Jack's not-so-little crush.

"Ugh." Jack says, sounding annoyed but secretly excited. 

Finn looks a little hurt but turns to Jack and says, "Come here baby boy.", in a flirty voice. Causing us all to burst into laughter.

After a few more turns it Finn calls on me. 

"Ok Jaeden, truth or dare?" Finn asks.

"Um... truth." I say shyly.

"BORING!," Finn says but continues, "OK, who do you think is the most attractive person in the room." He says with a smirk.

"Uh..." I say, not wanting them to know that I like Wyatt." I don't wanna say.'

"Oh come on." Finn says.

Everyone starts pushing me to tell.

"Fine! It's Wyatt!" I say instantaneously regretting my words. Oops. My face turns a deep crimson and I'm super embarrassed Wyatt slowly turns to look at me and his face is a mix of shock and embarrassment. Oh no. I've totally ruined our friendship. He probably hates me now, and is totally disgusted. Oh my god! What do I do? Before I can think anything else I am surprised to see Wyatt moving closer to me and leaning in.

He hesitantly places his lips on mine, and I'm in complete shock. But soon I kiss him back and place my hands on his neck. He slowly snakes his hands to my waist, and grips it firmly.

I open my mouth slightly, deepening the kiss. But before we get any further I hear a cough. I pull away from a equally as flustered Wyatt, and turned to face the group.

They are just looking at us awkwardly. Finn breaks the silence. "Well there, that sure was something."

"Y-yeah." I stutter, blushing even more than before, if that's even possible. Looking at Wyatt, we both blush again and look away continuing the game.


End file.
